


Open for Business

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Bottom Dean, Club Owner Castiel, Collared Dean, Collars, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Objectification, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Orgasm Denial, Prostitution, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Slave Dean, Sex Swing, Sex Toy Dean, Sex Worker Dean, Slave Dean, Twink Dean, Voyeurism, cockcage, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel walked into the club and began his usual sweep before opening. From his location he could see Castiel checking each Omega sex slave, personally loosening them up and as he moved from Omega to Omega the scent of slick started to fill the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open for Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Dean was placed in the sex swing, on his back, as his legs were secured so they stayed obscenely spread and his wrists were attached to the swing to keep them out of the way. All of the sex swings in Castiel Novak’s elite club were designed with specific positions in mind.

He glanced around to take in the other Omega sex slaves who had been placed around the room in their  _stations_.

One was bent over a bench, limbs secured and mouth held open by what looked like a large spider-gag. Dean moved his eyes towards another in the center of a semi-secluded area, two more in sex swings similar to Dean’s only they were secured in different positions, others were out of his line of sight and more were upstairs in the private rooms.

Castiel walked into the club and began his usual sweep before opening. From his location he could see Castiel checking each Omega sex slave, personally loosening them up and as he moved from Omega to Omega the scent of slick started to fill the air.

He made low comments to his employees as they moved around preparing everything for the day. “I’m glad to see you complied with my request.” Castiel was speaking to Tom. Tom was the Beta in charge of ensuring Dean’s pink cockcage was secured along with his matching collar and garter belt prior to him being led out into the club. “I prefer Dean in the sex swing and on his back. He looks best with his small cock and wet cunt on display.”

“The patrons comment on how obscene he looks spread open for them.” Tom’s voice was low and Dean whimpered when Castiel started to finger him open. “He receives the most knots of the Omegas stationed in the club. I would suggest considering him for the VIP rooms upstairs or for the bigger events when space is rented.”

Castiel made a humming sound in his throat and added a second finger. “He’s a major attraction down here.” Dean’s cunt clenched when Castiel brushed his prostate and caused slick to start freely leaking from him. “He also sees far more use down here. I see no point in keeping him out of view.”

“He does. His cunt doesn’t stay empty for more than a few seconds after a knot has gone down.”

The fingers pulled away and Castiel gave him an approving nod.

“Keep preparing him exactly like this.” Tom nodded and wrote something down as Castiel checked his cockcage, tugged on the collar around Dean’s neck and grinned at the garter belt. “I like that addition. Make sure he gets his breaks on time. He gets heavy use and while they can still use him if he’s unconscious I’d prefer to keep him in better shape.”

They walked away and Dean could hear them finishing up the rounds before the club opened. He watched as one of the first Alphas who had arrived made a beeline for him and hadn’t even made it to Dean yet before he was already pulling his cock out.

“You were too busy for me last time.” The Alpha spoke as he took a deep breath and Dean could  _smell_  the Alpha’s thick, heavy arousal. It had a whimper slipping from him and more slick leaked out of his loose cunt.

The Alpha’s cock pushed into him without further ceremony and hands held onto him to start slamming him onto the Alpha’s cock. It was one reason the sex swings were rather popular, the mobility and the way they hung there waiting so Alphas could literally slam the Omega into their cock to take them deep on every single thrust.

Dean moaned and his legs wanted to close around the Alpha’s waist in instinct but they were held apart and he released a displeased sound.

“Take my cock.” The Alpha grunted as his cock pumped in and out of Dean in a rough, greedy pace that was driving Dean’s Omega instincts wild. His cunt was clenching and unclenching around the thick cock.

He could hear others in the club, laughter and moans from the other Omegas as they were used by Castiel’s patrons.

“Damn I was hoping to fuck ‘im first.” Dean didn’t bother to turn to look. He was too focused on the Alpha using his cunt to get off.

Dean both hated and was grateful with how his body responded to the stimulation. If he didn’t get as wet and open as he did he couldn’t imagine the pain he’d feel at repeated use for hours on end. He knew as the night went on Tom would be back to give him an injection and then he'd feel nothing but desperation and need.

The Alpha kept quickly fucking forward into him until his knot caught and he could start grinding forward against Dean while his cock emptied his release into Dean’s tightening cunt.

He moaned with each brush of the knot against his prostate.

There were several Alphas waiting their turn as Dean hung there, whimpering and whining, while he was used by the current Alpha. It took only seconds after the Alpha’s knot slipped free before another interested Alpha was stepping between his spread legs.

Another cock pushed inside his sloppy cunt and Dean’s swing moved with the force of the Alpha’s thrusts. “Prettiest Omega slut in here.” The Alpha grinned at him. Dean’s fingers gripped onto the swing where they rested and his eyes fluttered even as his cheeks flushed darkly with unwanted arousal.

This Alpha was almost deliberately missing his prostate and grinning smugly at him.

Dean hung there on the Alpha’s knot when it swelled and tied them together. He shuddered and stared into the Alpha’s grey eyes when the man reached up to curl his fingers under his collar.

“Knotslut.” The word was grinned smugly.

He clenched down and watched the Alpha’s eyes darken as a low growl of pleasure rumbled in his chest.

Dean took seven knots before he was given a short break. He greedily gulped the bottle they handed him and ate the bar Tom gave after he’d finished the water. Tom let him into the bathroom so Dean could relieve himself and then clean himself up. All the come and slick was washed away before he was pushing the door open.

After years of belonging to the club Dean had long since learned to obey and not cause problems.

Tom guided him back through the club to where his swing had been lowered and he was once more secured. He was lifted back up and Tom didn't waste any time in injecting him with _something_ that made him feel like he would go out of his mind if he didn't get a knot. Dean whined lowly, eyes hooded and body on fire as he writhed in the swing. The instant Tom left his side an Alpha was once more moving between his spread legs.

Dean spent the rest of the time getting fucked and knotted, getting a few breaks, before the club started to slow down. Several of the Omegas positioned throughout the club had already been sent up to reserved rooms in addition to those already installed in them before Tom was returning to his side.

The man stood there, a little distance away, waiting for the Alpha currently knotted in Dean to finish. It took ten minutes and the Alpha was finally done. Tom stepped forward and started to lower Dean’s swing. “Castiel authorized you for a VIP upstairs. He’s one of the highest paying patrons. You know the rules.”

Dean nodded as best he could, body still hot and needy, as he stumbled along. He would get to clean up, use the restroom, a quick drink and he’d spend however long the Alpha had requested up in a room. Another Omega would take his place and Dean hoped this Alpha would take the rest of the night so he could have a break from the main part of the club. At the very least he needed an Alpha, whatever they injected him with was still burning through his veins, as his body trembled and his cunt clenched down in anticipation.

His cunt was already sore and having his legs spread wide open for hours had left them aching as he stumbled slightly along after Tom towards the back once his dripping cunt had been plugged up.

As Dean cleaned himself out he took a moment to relax, muscles trembling from the strain of being used in the same position, before stepping out of the stall towards where Tom waited. He hated the desperation that had his legs trembling and required Tom to keep a firm hand on him as he was lead to a VIP for private use.


End file.
